Problem: Let $N$ be the number of ordered pairs of nonempty sets $\mathcal{A}$ and $\mathcal{B}$ that have the following properties:
$\mathcal{A} \cup \mathcal{B} = \{1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12\}$,
$\mathcal{A} \cap \mathcal{B} = \emptyset$,
The number of elements of $\mathcal{A}$ is not an element of $\mathcal{A}$,
The number of elements of $\mathcal{B}$ is not an element of $\mathcal{B}$.
Find $N$.

Explanation: Let us partition the set $\{1,2,\cdots,12\}$ into $n$ numbers in $A$ and $12-n$ numbers in $B$,
Since $n$ must be in $B$ and $12-n$ must be in $A$ ($n\ne6$, we cannot partition into two sets of 6 because $6$ needs to end up somewhere, $n\ne 0$ or $12$ either).
We have $\dbinom{10}{n-1}$ ways of picking the numbers to be in $A$.
So the answer is $\left(\sum_{n=1}^{11} \dbinom{10}{n-1}\right) - \dbinom{10}{5}=2^{10}-252= \boxed{772}$.